


Interview the Gray Gunner

by TheGrayCowboy



Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gary Ash | Gray Gunner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayCowboy/pseuds/TheGrayCowboy
Summary: Alya gets an exclusive interview with the Gray Gunner.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990984





	Interview the Gray Gunner

—— Part 1 ——

School is over for the day and Alya Cesaire went to the locker room to gather her belongings. She said her good-byes to Marinette and Nino, and was about to go home when Gary stopped her for a moment.

“Hey, uh, Alya, do you know which chapter we need to read for History? I kind of forgot the memo…”

“Chapter 7.”

“Thanks, Alya, you’re a lifesaver!”

“No problem, Gary.”

“See you tomorrow, Al!”

Gary reminds Alya so much of her best friend, Marinette, they can be forgetful at times and she is always there to help. Alya walked through the school entrance and proceeded on going home.

Alya enters her home where she meets her older sister, Nora, who was babysitting their younger twin sisters, Ella and Etta.

“Hey, girls!”

“Hey little sis! How’s school today, anybody been messing you lately?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. What about you?”

“I beat guys twice my size, I can handle two pint-sized girls.”

Ella and Etta lifting themselves on Nora’s arms.

“Thanks for picking them for Mom.”

“No problem, I don’t have training for another hour so I have time to kill. I’m just glad to watch over my little sisters.”

Now Nora crouches down, giving the twins a headlock and laughs together.

“Well, I’ll be in my room when you need me.”

Alya went into her room when she saw a note on her glass balcony door. She slides open and grabs the note from the outside and reads the note.

“Meet me under Pont Marie, South end in Ile Saint-Louis.  
Just between you and me.  
Be there in 10 minutes.  
Don’t be late.

Sincerely, Gray”

“Could it be?”

Alya was surprised, she knows who the note belongs to, the Gray Gunner, thinking this could be her chance to get an exclusive interview with him. Alya turns around and runs past her sisters.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Nora asked.

“I, uh… I forgot something… Well, more like Marinette forgot to return my notes I let her borrow in class, so I’m going to her place for a while.”

“Okay, but be back soon, I have training later, and don’t be going around looking for Akumas.”

“I won’t, this won’t take long, I promise.”

Alya burst outside her apartment door and headed straight to Pont Marie.

—— Part 2 ——

Alya runs as fast as she can to get to the south end of Pont Marie bridge on Ile Saint-Louis island on the Siene River. She crossed Pont Marie and climbed down to the path on edge of the river under the bridge. Alya made it just in time but Gray Gunner is nowhere in sight. She waited for ten minutes and still no sign of the Gray Gunner. Alya began to think it was some elaborate prank and decided to turn around and return home.

“Leaving so soon?”

Startled Alya, the Gray Gunner shows up at last.

“Oh jeez! You nearly give me a heart attack! Oh my gosh! Are you really the Gray Gunner?” Alya asked.

“The one and only!”

“First I have some off-the-record questions. Where the heck were you?! And how do you know where I live? Were you… Stalking me?”

“Whoa! “Stalking” is for creeps, perverts, and people walking around radioactive wastelands. Just making sure you weren’t followed. And Let’s just say I got eyes anywhere but I won’t do that again, scout’s honor.” Gray Gunner gave Alya a salute.

“Right… Why here? Why am I here?”

“I think this is as good as a private place with aren’t many people around. I heard you’re like a professional reporter on superheroes in town. So, I’m giving you an exclusive interview.”

“But why me out of all people?”

“Let’s say we have mutual friends. Plus, I don’t trust official media outlets, but I trust you, and not just because of our mutual friends but a good person at heart.”

Alya was flattered by Gray Gunner’s comment.

“Well, that’s very kind of you. Right! Can we begin?”

“Certain. And please, have a seat! I expect we might be here long.”

Alya and Gray Gunner sat down on folding chairs that he brought with him. Alya pulls out her phone and starts recording through her camera. Alya begins to interview the Gray Gunner.

—— Part 3 ——

“Whatup Paris! I’m here with a very special guest, The Gray Gunner!... You’ve already seen him in action stopping a convenience store robbery and fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir against Shock Thief on Pont D’lena and the Eiffel Tower last Saturday. Now, we have an exclusive close-up with the mysterious cowboy himself. First, I just want to say thank you for helping Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat Shock Thief and saving Paris.”

“You’re welcome, Alya Cesaire. I have to say, I couldn’t have done without Ladybug and Chat Noir, Shock Thief is my first Akumatized villain and he’s a real toughie.”

“Gray Gunner…”

“You can just call me Gray, we’re friends.”

“Sure! Gray, as you already aware, we Parisians have so many questions about you since your first appearance: Who are you? Where did you come from? And why are you in Paris?”

“Well… Other than my name, I can’t tell everything about me, you know, secret identity thing. What I can tell, I am an American from the United States of America but I can’t say which state I’m from, I’ll leave that to the guessing. My reasons in Paris are important personal business, but if you’re wondering if I come here to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to fight against Hawkmoth, in a way, yes, I help them whenever I can.”

“You’re an American superhero and yet there are no mentions of you, why is that? And I know some American superheroes.”

“Well… In America, I went by a different name but I can’t say. I’m one of those new start-up superheroes, I chose France to make my name.”

“Now, Do you have any powers?”

“I wouldn’t call them powers, they are more like skills and enhancements. I can run or ‘zip’ from one spot to another in the same room in a split second depending on the distance. I have fast reflexes and I know martial arts and some parkour. My suit gives me some protection during a fight depending which I’m wearing. So, I'm just a normal guy, nothing too special.”

“And your tools, what are they?”

“Well, for starters, I have these.”

Gray Gunner pulls out one of his revolvers. Alya feels a bit nervous from the sight of his weapon.

“I know what you’re thinking, it ain’t dangerous as you think it is, and the safety is on. It doesn’t fire like normal guns, it uses special projectiles that explode on impact and stuns my targets. If anyone gets hit by them, like being hit by firecrackers. I can adjust the setting of my guns for stronger effect. Underneath is my grappling gun, it allows me to get across the city over buildings and dodge or capture enemies. I also have a belt full of ammo, bombs, and tools that can help me on a mission. I have others more.”

“Why do you go after street criminals: convenience store robbers, gangsters, muggers, etc.?”

“Not everyday there is an Akuma attack, well, almost everyday. But there are the small bad things people tend to overlook, even these small-time crimes can be as harmful and life-threatening for the community as with any Akuma attacks. I may be an American and I have only been in Paris for a few weeks now but I love this city with all my heart and I want to keep it safe and beautiful.”

“That’s very caring of you, Gray. Here is a question everyone in Paris has been wondering, why a cowboy? And why gray? Why “Gray Gunner?” And how do you change?”

“Believe me, I know how ridiculous the idea of a cowboy running in Paris. I guess it fits into my persona, a representation of my home country and the town I grew up in where it was once part of the Wild West, and inspired by old Western movies. I chose gray because there are times I see the world just shades of gray and my methods can be what other people call ‘amoral’. Here’s a little secret, “Gray Gunner” was a name I made up when I was much younger when I watched a lot of superhero shows. And just fair, I find it awkward to see a couple of teenagers in a skintight latex and black leather suits. At least my suit is free-flowing and breathable and doesn't look like something from I-can’t-say-where. And it’s not magic I can tell you that.”

Alya frowned with embarrassment by Gray Gunner’s comment on Ladybug and Chat Noir’s suits since she is also Rena Rouge.

“Okay… Next question. Why did you become a superhero?”

“Now that is the toughest question you asked me today. Why did I become a superhero?… Well, it’s a long story, I guess I want to help people and my community but you hear that all the time from every superhero…”

There was a moment of silence. Although Gray Gunner’s face was fully covered, Alya knew he was contemplating.

“If I have to be honest, Alya, I want something more in life than just being an average everyday me; waking up from bed, going to school and getting a job, going home, eating my meal, and sleeping in bed, and do the same thing all over again. It's mundane and depressing I have to say. One day, I just had enough. When I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir on TV, they inspire me, so I decided to put on my cowboy suit to be part of the action, make a difference, be a better version of me, and live my life in the way I want it to be, or at least trying to be. I know superhero work is not all fun and games but I accepted the responsibility; it gives me life meaning.”

Alya feels confused. She knows what it is like to be a superhero since she was or is Rena Rouge and how fun it was fighting villains and saving people than being Alya Cesaire, a normal girl with a normal life. But having a normal life is why she became a superhero herself.

“But isn’t that the point of being a superhero? People, even Ladybug, Chat Noir, and yourself, can live a normal life?”

“Hmm… I guess so. Honestly, I never thought of it that way, at least not much. That’s very thoughtful of you, Alya. I guess that’s another reason why I do what I do.”

Alya sees the clock on the corner of her phone and realizes she has to return home soon.

“Well, thank you for your time, and thank you for everything you did for Paris, Gray Gunner. And welcome to Paris!”

“Thank you Alya Cesaire, and thank you Paris for your hospitality.”

Alya stopped recording. The interview is over.

—— Part 4 ——

“That was great, Gray!” Alya complimented.

“It was nothing. I want to clear things up about myself with all the buzz going around in the media.”

“Well, I have to get going. Let me know if you want another interview or just to talk. Say hi to Ladybug and Chat Noir for me when you see them.”

“I will. Good-bye, Al! Oh! I can call you “Al,” right?”

Alya nodded. Gray Gunner fires his grappling gun and zips away from Alya’s sight.

Alya is getting a sense of deja vu, only a few of her friends call her by her nickname but on rare occasions. She thinks about it as she walks back home.

As Alya walks halfway across Pont Marie, she receives a phone call from Gary, which she gave him her phone number earlier whenever he needs to talk to her.

“Hey, Gary! Whatup?”

“Sorry to bother you but do you know which King Louis that ruled from 1498 to 1515?”

“King Louis XII.”

“Thanks, Al. What would I do without you?”

“Anytime, Gary! Catch you later?”

Gray Gunner is standing on the rooftop of one the apartments on Ile Saint-Louis, holding his phone to his face as he watches Alya from behind in the distance.

“Sure thing. See you later, Al!” Gray Gunner replied in his normal voice.

Alya hung up her phone and continued walking home without suspecting a thing.

—— End of Interview the Gray Gunner ——

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Miraculous Ladybug and its characters belong to Zagtoon.  
> Gary Ash/Gray Gunner belongs to me.
> 
> A short one just to give some major details about my OC, the Gray Gunner.  
> Again, I have to look up some places in Paris, somewhere more inconspicuous. Somewhere familiar but not too popular in Paris.
> 
> Though Gary Ash/Gray Gunner is the main focus of my story but I will keep Marinette, Adrien, and even other canon characters as main characters in each chapter of my stories like in the show.
> 
> Believe or not, I thought I would write about Alya in this chapter even for a bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
